


cut to the feeling

by saysthemagpie



Series: fanvids [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, just a shippy good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysthemagpie/pseuds/saysthemagpie
Summary: sometimes a family is a feral raccoon & a sullen hipster with resting bitch face, and i think that's beautiful. (fanvid)
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: fanvids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	cut to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> my second fanvid! this one is much shippier and sillier than my last one, not a ~narrative~. posting it to ao3 because i haven't written anything in one million years and this makes me feel Accomplished. please enjoy!

i can't figure out how to get ao3's video player to embed in the summary, but [here's the youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jbh_0Z5FFhA).

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, come talk to meee! i'm on tumblr @ [ticklefightharry](https://ticklefightharry.tumblr.com). rebloggable video post is [here](https://ticklefightharry.tumblr.com/post/625006293836546048/could-not-stop-cackling-while-making-this-please).


End file.
